Days Past (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song Conaria Lacey: voice Previously on Ryan F-Freeman’s Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. Master Fung: You have proven yourselves ready for the next level; Xiaolin Apprentice. I am sorry, Raimundo. But, you have proven that you are not yet ready to move on. Raimundo: I'm sick of this place. I never should have left Brazil. one part of the recap Matau T. Monkey: Bravo, Raimundo. Omi: Your performance in the Showdown is most impressive. Evil Anna: And you're not even a Xiaolin Apprentice. Raimundo: You're right, guys. I'm not. From now on, you can find me on the Heylin Side. Cyberwarp: Oh. another part of the recap Kimiko: He's stealing our Shen Gong Wu! Connor Lacey: Stop him! Cyberwarp: Sorry, but, I'm going after Rai now Ryan is in control of my body. See ya later. Raimundo: Serpent's Tail! flies away laughing with Cyberwarp (under Ryan's posession) following Matau T. Monkey: But, why would Raimundo only take one Shen Gong Wu? Master Fung: Because that Shen Gong Wu is all Wuya needs. Meanwhile Wuya: The Reversing Mirror is the key to our victory! Ryan F-Freeman: And the chance for me to get my body back. Master Fung: voice It reverses the effects of any Shen Gong Wu. Cyberwarp: Serpent's Tail! Ryan and Wuya: Reversing Mirror! the heroes Evil Anna: This is bad. Kimiko: Very, very bad. Omi: Raimundo really has betrayed us. Connor Lacey: I know, Omi. Master Fung: voice This is most troubling. of the recap Wuya: evilly Ryan F-Freeman: crazily Reversing Mirror breaks under Ryan's and Wuya's feet Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Wow, Ryan. Evil Ryan: Whoa. Ryan's back in his body. Rainbow Dash: You might got your body back like Ryan, Wuya. But, you broke the Reversing Mirror. Looks like you and Ryan will spend seven years bad luck together. Wuya: Actually, since it's the Reversing Mirror, it's seven years good luck. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with Wuya, Rainbow Dash. Conaria Lacey: Oh. Haven't thought on that one, Dojo. Dojo: Yeah. I think so. Crud. Clay: Recon it's up to us to take Wuya down. Cody Fairbrother: I think there is a way to do it. Omi: Xiaolin style. Evil Anna: Let's do it! out the Orb of Tornami Orb of Tornami Ice! shoots out and freezes Wuya and Ryan in ice Connor Lacey: Have an "ice" day, guys. Sci-Ryan: chuckles Hang on, Connor. and Wuya opens their eyes and breaks free of the ice Ryan F-Freeman: Anyone for ice? Wuya: Next. Crash Bandicoot: We can do this one, Kimiko. Eye of Dashi Fire! Kimiko: Star Hanabi Fire! blast the two but, they appear to have survive the blast Wuya: laughs That tickles. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. laughs I'm ticklish like Alice and Ariel, guys. Twilight Sparkle: Clay! Use your Shen Gong Wu! Clay: Got it. Third Arm Sash Earth! use the sash to smash Wuya and Ryan. Ryan pops up behind Connor while Wuya shows up behind Clay Ryan F-Freeman: Peek-a-boo, Connor. You know Wuya is beyond Shen Gong Wu like me. Connor Lacey: I guess, Ryan. Quarry: How do I get Kim's Powerlink power? Ryan F-Freeman: Let me show you what Heylin magic can do. uses his Heylin magic to transfer Kim's, The Mask's and Daring's transformer powers to Quarry, Quarry: [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey